


The One Where Bucky Kisses Everyone

by kimyn929



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, based off friends the show, i also just like the idea of bucky kissing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyn929/pseuds/kimyn929
Summary: Based off the show Friends, when Chandler had to kiss the other girls to keep his relationship with Monica a secret.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	The One Where Bucky Kisses Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> It's what it says on the tin. Reference video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN3edLvgS_Y

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust their friends, but Natasha and Bucky had both been through an awful lot to make it back to each other and had mutually decided to stay in their new relationship bubble, just the two of them, for as long as possible. Sometimes Bucky would feel a small pang of guilt whenever he had to lie to Steve about his dinner plans, or tell Sam he bought fresh flowers because he wasn’t allowed anything frivolous as the Winter Soldier (technically, not a complete lie), but Natalia’s delighted smile and the light blush high on her cheeks when he handed her the flowers at dinner had absolved him of all his guilt. He felt absolutely ridiculous trying to keep a goofy grin off his face whenever her fingers brushed his under the table during the team debrief, and of course Nat was doing it on purpose just to make his life difficult. If Hydra could see him now, all their efforts and resources to make him a soul-less weapon, and all it took was Nat holding his hand to make him feel like a giddy teenager. God, he’d do absolutely anything to protect her, protect this. 

Which is why he found himself in this absurd situation. Everyone was milling around the kitchen getting ready for the day. He was too distracted by the way Nat had swept her hair over her shoulders that morning, and she kept glancing over at him because he had purposefully worn that Henley she said she liked before she had torn it off him the other day. Too distracted by all of his suddenly filthy thoughts, Bucky got up and absentmindedly kissed Natasha before heading off to the gym with Steve. He only realized his mistake when he felt Nat stiffened at the kiss. Pulling away slowly he was half hopeful that no one in the kitchen had noticed, but it was obvious how wrong he was when he saw the bewildered faces of Tony, Steve, and Clint around them. 

One glance at Nat, and Bucky knew what he had to do. She wasn’t ready for this conversation with their teammates and neither was he, so there was only one obvious solution. “Bye Nat,” Bucky said and turned to Tony. “Have a nice day, Tones,” he said as he grabbed the shocked face of Tony Stark and firmly planted his mouth onto his. Surprisingly soft lips, if not for the bristly goatee. “Clint,” Bucky said heading over to where Clint was perched on the counter and pulled him close by the neck of his tee shirt. Bucky winced internally at the wet smacking noise that echoed through the silent kitchen when he pulled away from Clint. “See ya in the gym, punk,” Bucky said to Steve and exaggeratedly sauntered out of the room. It took all the restraint in his body not to look over at Natasha because he knew one look at her and they would both collapse into helpless laughter. 

Of course, Natasha being the loving girlfriend she is, teased him mercilessly about the incident for the next two days. 

“So, who was the best kisser?” Natasha asked as he rubbed her feet, the news droning on in the background. 

“Clint.” Bucky deadpanned and felt his heart stutter at the way her eyes lit up in mock outrage. 

“With my best friend. How very dare you James Barnes,” Natasha said laughing, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned in for a proper kiss this time and he spent the night making up for his sass by proving that he would rather do a lot of things with her that doesn’t involve the rest of their team. 

No one brought up what happened again, that is, until Bucky had returned home from a mission that took him away from Natasha for a long week. She had been the only one in the debrief room when he got off the quinjet and he quickly pulled her in for a deep kiss that he had been thinking about for the good duration of their flight back. But because the universe hates it when Bucky Barnes has nice things, Steve and Clint both came into the room.  
“Steve!” Bucky cried with fake happiness and kissed his best friend soundly on the lips. “Clinton,” another kiss, “always a pleasure,” he winked for added effect. Sam must have walked in between him kissing Steve and Clint because he was suddenly standing behind Clint with a deeply unimpressed frown.  
“Hell no,” Sam said as he moved out of Bucky’s way and looked at Clint and Steve for an explanation.  
_They want to set up a meeting with you and HR_ came a text from Natasha as he had just made it into the elevator. _They think you need to learn appropriate work place boundaries. I’m not defending you._  
_Fine_ , he wrote back, _but you owe me at least seven meals at the pancake house of my choosing_.


End file.
